File talk:RoyalNavyFlag.jpg
This flag is not correct. POTC movies are set in 18th century, but Saint Patrick's cross is added on Union Jack in 1801, which is after the events of the POTC movies. --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 10:35, 1 November 2007 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea The flag is correct from the point of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise, this flag is seen flying from the Dautless. - Drexyl 12:08, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :This flag would be correct without Saint Patrick's cross (red X). --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 13:24, 1 November 2007 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea ::The flag is correct, not everything from POTC is the same as the real world. - Drexyl 13:39, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::No, it isn't, here's a picture of the Interceptor flying the corrct flag (without the red Saint Patrick's cross) . They cared about historical accuracy. El Chupacabra 14:33, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Sorry my mistake - Drexyl 14:41, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I have uploaded a super accurate version. - Drexyl 15:50, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Why was this image nominated for deletion? As everybody can see, it is the correct flag as seen in the movies, what kind of sources is reqired? El Chupacabra 08:42, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Well, we don't know where it came form, and it looks fake.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:10, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::I cant see anything fake about it. - Thomas Faye 17:05, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::Then you obviously haven't seen a fan-made image before.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:14, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Whats fake about it in your opinion?.--Thomas Faye :Um, a image that's been pieced together with some sort of Photo Shop or Paint program. I think it's kind of obvious what a fake image is, there are no interpretations or ambiguous definitions, fake is fake.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:30, 3 November 2007 (UTC) If it was fake the white and red lines would be jagged around the edges. - Thomas Faye 21:33, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :No, if it was fake, which it more than likely is, the Union Jack would be pasted on a black background.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:34, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::there is no evedince to support that - Thomas Faye 21:37, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::The image is proof. Look closely at the Union Jack ensign, it looks like it's been copied from a different type of image and then pasted onto a plain black background.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:42, 3 November 2007 (UTC) This flag here is much better. --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 15:45, 6 November 2007 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea :Yes but it's blue, not black.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:24, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::And what's the problem? --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 17:15, 7 November 2007 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea The problem is, that in the movies the flag is black not blue. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Captain KAJ']] – Shipwreck Cove 13:53, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :We have the link to a blue flag, so you can upload it and replace the black one El Chupacabra 15:09, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::I said the flag in the movie is BLACK not BLUE. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Captain KAJ']] – Shipwreck Cove 16:07, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::I think that the flag in the movie is blue, not black. --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 17:17, 8 November 2007 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea :::If it was its very dark blue, certanilty not the shade on the wikipedia flag. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Captain KAJ']] – Shipwreck Cove 17:20, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::: Maybe dark blue but certainly not black.--Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 17:32, 8 November 2007 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea ::::Well if it is dark blue then we cant use the flag from wikipedia. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Captain KAJ']] – Shipwreck Cove 17:35, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I agree, we should look elsewhere for a flag.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:54, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::The flag in the movies has a very dark blue or black shade. At least the Union Jack in the top right corner must be dark blue as it was created by combining the blue (and not black!) Scottish flag with the white English. http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:Flags_of_the_Union_Jack.png El Chupacabra 10:35, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::: If we want to be blunt, the Shade should really be closer to the Flags of Australia and New Zealand, since this flag forms the base for them. Unless I'm badly wrong. Raven's wing 20:47, 15 January 2008 (UTC)